


Without a Talent

by DaughterTime



Series: Talentless [1]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterTime/pseuds/DaughterTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes. I am a fan of the Disney Fairies. Get over it. I am a member of a very large variety of Fandoms and this is one of them. And I appreciate that anyone reading this is reading it without judgment.<br/>Much appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Talentless

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I am a fan of the Disney Fairies. Get over it. I am a member of a very large variety of Fandoms and this is one of them. And I appreciate that anyone reading this is reading it without judgment.  
> Much appreciated.

The child laughed, a bright and brilliant sound. It was crisp and clear in the night and drifted through the breeze, catching the floating stems of a dandelion. The dandelion laughter drifted through the air, through the sky, through the stars. To the second star on the right.

Then down again to the ground of the island. The seed whipped through the crisp white snow, past the autumn leaves. It weaved around through budding flower stalks, guided by the gentle breeze. Sent through summer, through a shimmering stream to come to rest on the platform of a large Pixie Dust Tree.  
Other fairies gathered around, waiting to see the new fairy appear. A cup of dust was doused over the seed and that's when my consciousness came into being.

I sat up and heard a soft greeting of hellos and I turned my head to look at them. I cocked my head slightly in confusion and replied.  
"Hello." Around the tree was about 30 beings, human-like but with wings. They wore all forms of clothing and hairstyles and skin tone and the majority of them were smiling. I smiled before looking around, taking in the platform of the tree and the glow that it gave off. I slowly got to my feet, the dandelion dress swishing around my knees. Then for some reason the others around me began making a commotion and 4 twirls of sparkling dust whirled into one, creating a new fairy. She wore a long, shimmering pale golden dress with large glittering butterfly-like wings. She had blue eyes and pointed ears and her light brown hair was worn in an updo.

"Born of laughter, dressed in cheer. Happiness has brought you here." She smiled and while part of me felt strange at the greeting, another part of me felt welcomed. She was a new face, and yet one that sparked a sense of familiarity in my chest.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Well I'm here aren't I?" She chuckled softly and smiled again, and I couldn't help but cock my head once more at it all. The huggy-feely greeting and the familiarity of this fairy, this Queen, puzzled me.

She laughed and swung around behind me. "Now let's see about those wings." She delicately touched the gossamer on my back and I felt them lift with life. Their was a collective small gasp from the audience as they rose and I could only look back and admire them. They flared out behind my back with a slight bluish sheen to them. The lower part curved down and was gracefully jagged with an arching seam. The top was split into two: a smaller part at about the middle of the wing that was just as gracefully jagged at the bottom and the upper portion. The upper part rose up gracefully to just above my head, flaring at the end with graceful jagged-ness to adorn it. The Queen smiled unexpectedly at them before offering me her hand, which I refused. Instead I just gazed at them and gave them a flutter or two before rising into the air and spinning, smiling with joy. I landed and looked at the Queen, who nodded to me.  
She scooted back, away from me, and a ring of glowing mushrooms surrounded me. Fairies that were gathered began coming up, placing items on the mushrooms and I looked at all of them in evaluation.

A ball of water. A circle of light. A flower. A tornado. A hammer. A snowflake. A leaf. A plate. A piece of coal. A ball of storm. A telescope. A ball of glowing pixie dust. An egg. A paint brush.

I spun around and looked at the Queen. "What are these for?"

"They will help you find your talent, little one."

"And how will that play out?" I asked, not rudely or such. Just out of general curiosity.

"You'll know." That didn't seem like an answer to my question, but I strode towards the objects anyway. I observed them, touched the flower and the tornado. But the lights dimmed, the tornado blew out and the fairies shook their heads so I moved on. I proceeded around the circle, passing each item and group without a sense of connection to each of them. Yet at the same time, a tether in my chest drew me to all of them. I meandered back to the center of the circle and spun around, looking for any difference in any of them. I hoped that I would be drawn to one of them. The mushrooms were still all lit up. The flower was floating, the tornado was spinning.  
I spun back to the tornado, sure that it had dissipated when I had walked by. I looked at all of them and realized that all the ones that refused me were glowing again, brighter than they had before.

My wings perked up in tension as the air when still and the objects reacted. All of them floated towards me and began to glow, swirling around me, brighter and brighter, spinning and spinning. Faster and faster, brighter and brighter, until I called a single word.  
"Enough!"

The items immediately stopped moving and every fairy gathered stopped talking. I stared at all of the objects that continued to float around me before giving Queen Clarion a desperate look. She cleared her throat and all of the muttered that had started stopped.  
"It seems we have a very different fairy indeed."

"One without a talent." Out of the crowd, someone called that. "No specific one anyway." They added and everyone began muttering again. I turned to the Queen and she gazed at me evenly.

"Everyone, meet Serenity. My new apprentice."


	2. Serenity

Queen Clarion herded me away from her troubled subjects and sent them all back to bed, before turning to me. She cocked her head in a similar way that I did and proceeded down the hall and I staggered after her, sticking to the ground instead of flying. She noticed.

"You should practice flying, Serenity. It's good for a fairy to know how to fly." I kept walking.

"Queen Clarion. How do you know my name? And what was that, with the objects and the talents? What talent do I have?" At this, the Queen stopped and turned to me.

"What talent is most certainly a question to ask indeed. I give fairies their names based on their talent upon arriving. However, since you don't seem to posses one specific talent." Then she turned and moved away and I flew after her.

"But what talent do I have? Why are my wings different than everyone else's?" She glided down the hallway until we entered a grand room. Pictures were depicted upon and she turned towards one in particular. It showed fairies bringing the seasons, all of them. Their duties. Their travel to the Main Land. And some deep stir within me told me that this was a time and place for silence. I needed to listen to Queen Clarion.

"Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow? Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go?" As she spoke, something stirred within me. As she spoke, I saw a garden with a great tree within it. The garden at night with the lightning bugs and the lilypads. The garden filled with autumn, then winter and spring. I felt the wind move around me, the air change around me, lifting my hair from my shoulders. I closed my eyes to listen, not only to what Clarion said, but to everything else. The movement of the tree. The wind. The life.

"Who helps all creatures, great and small, to walk, to swim, to fly? Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them if you try. For it's all the work of fairies, but they stay well out of sight. And the first time that a baby laughs, a fairies life takes flight." We stopped at the depiction of a baby laughing and a sudden urge took over me as I looked across them all.

"They're prophesies," I looked to her, before going over to the second depiction. It showed Winter fairies creating snowflakes and others bringing crops and rain. I ran my hand lightly over it before reciting a simple verse.

"The changing of the seasons brings wonder to the world. For years has the magic of the fairies been unfurled. But nature's greatest changes come beneath the autumn sky and mysteries reveal themselves as harvest time draws nigh. This year, a shimmering blue moon will rise before the frost. Perhaps its rays can light the way, and find what has been lost. The greatest treasures are not gold, nor jewels, nor works of art. They cannot be held in your hands, they're held within your heart. For worldly things will fade away as seasons come and go. But the treasure of true friendship will never loss it's glow."

I moved to the next one. "If you had wings to lift you, and the second star your guide, you'd find a place where all the seasons flourish side by side. Yet past the summer meadow, and beyond the autumn wood, lies an icy land of secrets, a world misunderstood. But if your mind is open and your heart just has to know, your wings can take you farther than you'd ever thought you'd go." And I didn't stop there.

This one depicted Neverland and a brilliant green comet. And for this one, I moved my hands around, caressing the depiction.

"Look high in the sky on this Neverland night. For a glowing green star, the fourth from the right, as it falls from the heavens and streaks through the air, you'll know it's a comet. A sight strange and rare. A harmless display? A treat for the eye? Perhaps, but be careful, for appearances lie. This comet you see has been here before. The ancients described it in old fairy lore. Beware the green tail as it trails along side, and spills into corners where shadows abide. Take heed and you'll know that before the dawn breaks, deep down in the darkness, something awakes." I felt a little breathless, lost in the ancient knowledge that I somehow possessed. The Queen stared at me, in part horror in part awe. And I didn't know what to make of it. Then she looked to the corner and drifted there and I followed her. The seen showed a depiction of the border to the winter woods and two fairies. Their hair was black, their wings were blue and intricate. Their wings were aligned and the held hands, a bubble of magic surrounded them and ghostly images stood and seemed to be attacked them. Behind them were 12 more fairies, 3 from winter, 8 from the warm seasons.

"A fairy's small, its troubles few but great. Look out to sea no further and there an enemy lies in wait, it's sole desire Pixie dust and a fairies heart to take. Look up to the sky and out to sea every thousand years and see two stars of laughter drift together in harmony. These stars are a laughter of a child that was pure and brilliant and bright. And from it will spring a sibling pair, with eyes that can see their light. And from them a mighty war will spring that will decide the futures fate. To decide between the fairies or the Starates." I gazed at the depiction and cocked my head again, gazing up at the Queen when she flew up beside me.

"I was first made Queen of Pixie Hollow when I met them. A warm season fairy by the name of Soren and his sister. Both of them had no specific talent. All  talents, both Warm and Winter, responded to them." I delicately touched the picture.

"What was his sister's name?" I asked in a small voice but a part of me already knew the answer.

"His sister was a winter fairy by the name of Serenity."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's gonna be a little short.

I stared at Queen Clarion, bewildered by what she was suggesting.

"I-I. Queen Clarion. It's-" I stumbled over the words as I fluttered backwards away from her. I didn't know what to say, what to do. What could she possibly expect me to say? This Queen stood here implying that she knew me, implying that a Serenity had come before me.

I turned and fluttered from the room as fast as I could, darting down the hallways, the wind at my wings, twisting and turning before diving into an open room. A quick glance told me that it lacked windows and yet again filed me with deja vu. I groaned in frustration and whirled around, only to find Queen Clarion floating in the doorway.

"This is just an old conference room." She smiled and admittedly I felt relieved that this didn't belong to some Soren and Serenity that lived a thousand years ago. "But this wasn't where I was going to take you." She smiled and flew out of the room and I followed her out of curiosity. She went up the tree in a winding, twisting path until we left the safe interior of the tree and found ourselves amongst the upper branches. I liked it. It was warmer than the inside of the tree, and the sun filtered through the leaves and the branches. I looked around, actually somewhat glad to be out of the tree. Fairies said hello to Queen Clarion and then said hello to me in turn, completely normal. As if it wasn't abnormal and freaky for a fairy to not have a talent.

We continued up until we past all of the other fairies houses and we reached a branch that reached higher than the rest of the tree. Branches and other leaves fell around it, creating a secluded little area, cut off from everyone else. Like the seclusion of a willow tree on the Main Land. A little house stood nestled inside with large leaves for the roof and some sticks for the door. Clarion smiled back at me.

"This is for you." I looked up at her as she gestured to the door and I flew ahead, cautiously swinging the door open. There was a bed and a table, along with a closet and a counter. There was also a small forge, and cabinets fully stocked with food and pans. I turned to the closet, eager to see what was inside and get out of my cotton, dandelion dress.

"I had some of the fairies fill it for you." I swung it open and liked what I saw. There were gowns of green and red and orange or purple. There were pants and tops of green and brown and I turned to Queen Clarion.

"I can have these?" She nodded.

"Until you can buy or make your own, yes." I grabbed a top and a pair of pants and threw them on, before going to meet Queen Clarion outside. She was speaking with whom I could only assume was either a messenger fairy or a fast flying fairy. She had dark hair and purple clothes and I over heard Queen Clarion call her Vidia. She nodded and raced off. Queen Clarion turned back to me and smiled.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the Winter Woods so you can meet Lord Milori." She smiled. At that moment, a group of 5 new fairies flew up to greet us.

"Serenity, I'd like you to meet Tinkerbell and her friends, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, and Iridessa." She smiled warmly at them and I nodded my head in greeting.

"Girls. I assume you know Serenity." She turned back to me. "They'll show you around Pixie Hollow, the different seasons and the different Talents. But for now, I must be going." She dissipated into streams of pure Pixie dust and was gone. I turned back to the others.

They were already hovering away, waiting for me to join them and I did.

"So, where are we gonna start?"

 

We started in Summer and worked our way to Fall and Spring. Each of them showed me their different talents and other talents that fairies could have. Tinkerbell was a Tinker fairy and could create just about anything with what she had. Rosetta was a Garden fairy who could pretty much talk to and control plants. Iridessa was a Light fairy, Fawn was an Animal fairy and Silvermist was a Water fairy. I was admittedly impressed. They showed my the other Talents, such as Fast-Flying and introduced me to a fairy named Zarena, who immediately clicked with me. She was beginning a new Talent, named Pixie Dust Alchemy and she spent the whole day experimenting with Pixie Dust, discovering how it worked and why. I returned to my little cabin high in the Pixie Dust tree with a sack of different colored dust and fell asleep, prepared to wake up the next morning and meet Lord Milori and get more answers from Queen Clarion about who I was.

 

I woke up the next morning and Queen Clarion greeted me outside my house.

"Morning, Serenity. Apparently, today the Winter fairies are holding a festival in honor of a new fairy. So we'll have to wait until tomorrow to speak with Lord Milori."

"Can we still go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Clarion informed me that the festival was more of a special event. It often happened when a new fairy joined them and it was their off season. It was the first day of summer on the Main Land. She helped me pick out a dress and met me outside when I changed.

I wore light brown boots with gold gems adorning the tops with black leggings. My hair had grown over night and I pulled it back in a simple pony tail, so my long black hair swished behind me. I found a dress in the closet that Clarion said I could keep and I loved it. It was a dark green color that flared around my knees. The sleeves were loose and ended around my elbows. I complemented it with green-brown gloves and a bright green sash around my waist. I stepped out and smiled at Queen Clarion, who then presented me with a fold of shimmering blue clothe. I flared it open and it unfolded into a shimmering blue, slightly see-through cape with fur lining the bottom edge and the lower collar. I immediately clasped it and smiled at the Queen, thankful for the gift. Then we took off, towards the Winter Woods. Queen Clarion landed and got her wings frosted, which surprised me and I called down to her.

"Queen Clarion! I'm going to go ahead to the festival. I'll meet you there!" Then I dashed off into the cold. I could hear fairies call after me and I ignored them all. Honestly, they all surprised me. I wasn't cold, I didn't feel the cold at all. I landed on a lake that was covered in fairies and I could see dancing and heard music and I smiled, working my way through the crowd. I stood at the edge and clapped and laughed with everyone else and sway with the music as they all did.

Then a tune came on and I recognized it. "Hey! I know this song!" The Winter fairy beside me cast me a surprised glance.

"Really? None of us do. Go ahead, sing it! Dance! Come on, we'll show you how!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out in to the circle. Three beats later and I started singing.

"Time to turn the maple brilliant crimson. Time to turn the Aspen sparkling gold. Time to tumble apples from their branches. Time to turn the breezes crisp and cold, a chill enfolds the country side." The dance was a group dance with partners, filling with turning feet and swishing skirts. I moved alongside the Winter fairy who dragged me into the dance and my partner was a Winter fairy with shaggy black hair. He wore dark green-blue pants and a blue tunic with blue-green shoes. A shimmering green sash draped over his right should and connected in the middle of his side. I couldn't help but grin as we danced and my voice never wavered as it rose above the music. Many fairies joined the dance but surprisingly, none of them joined me in the song. So I just sang even louder. I moved my arms around in ways that I felt I should, following the tone of my music as it became elusive and soft.

"Kiss of morning mist upon the meadows. Scent of wood smoke swirling in the air. Signals that it's high time for the harvest. Every pumpkin', peach, and prickly pear, with ripened fruit to bear." We entered the portion when each fairy dashed off into their own area and I relished in it. It was easy to shut my eyes and just be, just sing and dance among fairies.

"If you believe in who you are, who you were always meant to be. If you open up your heart, then you'll set your spirit free. In this time of the season, every leaf on every tree, will start to shine, come and see, take my hand, come with me and fly." We dashed in and began dancing with our partners, swirling and dipping among the groups.

"Always standing right beside you, one true friend is there to guide you."

"To believe in who you are, who you were always meant to be. If you open up your heart, then you'll set your spirit free. In this time of the season, every leaf on every tree, will start to shine, come and see, take my hand, come with me and fly!" Everyone launched into the air and finished in a graceful decent and the dance was over. I laughed, utterly breathless and my partner guided me over to sit down and we laughed.

"How did you know that song?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't know! I don't really think about it. I just know." I shrugged. He laughed but someone called his name, I couldn't catch what it was, and he turned.

"I have to go. Dance with me again?" I nodded and laughed.

"It would be my pleasure." I watched him dance with everyone else and I got up and joined them, clapping and laughing with the crowd. Behind me, some Winter fairies started a snow ball fight and I got caught in the crosshairs as I drifted away from the crowd. Apparently, I was a natural snowball-fighter. I was a one fairy army. I paused for a moment though when I saw a flicker of fairy dust and suddenly Queen Clarion appeared on the arm of a white haired sparrowman astride a snowy owl. The fight stopped instantly and the music died down as Queen Clarion and the sparrowman I could only assume was Lord Milori descended upon the crowd.

"Please, continue everyone." Lord Milori gently commanded and the next song commenced. Queen Clarion came over to me and she was joined by a frost fairy.

"Serenity. You need to protect your wings." She gently scolded and moved my wings to the outside of my cloak. They weren't even cold.

"Queen Clarion, my wings are fine." I sighed, barely feeling the chill as the winter fairy coated them in frost.

"It's for protection. Now come on. We should be returning to the Pixie Dust Tree." I sighed and followed her back to the warm seasons, the entire time thinking about the cold season I had left behind and my dance partner with the sparkling wings.


End file.
